Good Girl Gone Bad
by elenasempathy
Summary: Post 5x15. Elena wakes up to being injected with the ripper serum. How will she and Damon handle it? Together. LEMONS. DARK.


**Takes place directly where the episode stopped**

**On the Elena, Damon and Stefan part.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Wrote mainly out of feels!**

* * *

"Oh no…. no no no no!" Elena screams looking down at the needle.

"Shit" Damon curses.

"I can't believe she did that…." Stefan says in disbelief.

Quickly it hits her.

The scent.

Elena smells them. More than ever. Better than humans.

Breathing heavily through her nose, trying to restrain herself.

"…Elena…" Damon says hesitantly. "I need you to calm down and fight it"

She lets out a growl. "….I can't"

Damon kneels down in front of her, trying to comfort her but she flings herself back to the other side of the bed and hisses.

"Damon, stay away!"

He walks towards her slowly and she growls more frantically.

"Damon stop" Stefan says, position still hasn't moved.

Taking the distraction from the brothers Elena blurs past them and out the bedroom door. Not knowing where she is going she falter, then Hears them coming down the stairs at full speed. Biting her lips she runs out the front door and doesn't stop.

She can't hurt them. She can still smell them and fights with all her life to run. She can start to feel part of her body trying to turn around. Eat them. But she has to fight. She knows even in this daze she will hurt then and won't stop. She can't live with that.

She can hear them calling her name from behind and pushes herself with strength she didn't know she had and keeps running. She has to throw them off somehow and loose them. She doesn't have a plan but hell, she needs out of here and fast. Maybe she can learn control, but this time they can't help.

Blood.

Elena stops in full run which causes her to almost fall. Someone is bleeding. Damn it! Growling she tries to find remaining strength to run. But it's gone.

Hope is gone.

Grumbling a string of obscenities she turns around and sees Damon slowly walking towards her, blood trailing down his arm with Stefan on his heel.

"Are you two freaking stupid?" Elena screams at the top of her lungs.

"Elena…..Calm down….We can help you" Stefan assures, coming to stand beside Damon.

"Are you freaking serious right now Stefan?!" Elena yells. "I am a vampire ripper!" Her eyes widen, showing her vampire nature. "You two of all people can't help me"

"She has a point Stefan" Damon smirks. "How about you let me do the talking"

Elena breathes heavily again. She can't do it. Won't do it. Damn it, fight it, she tells herself. She can smell the blood stronger and stronger. She has never smelled anything so potent. So delicious. She can't even imagine what it would taste like in her mouth. But the other half of her knows she can't live with herself if she hurts either of them. She can smell Damon getting closer and closer, without a warning she growls and runs towards him, baring her fangs and ready to attack.

She knocks him over, straddling him and plunges her sharp and thirsty teeth into his artery. She drinks in the delightful substance and wonders how she ever lived without it, and how she would ever live without it this moment on. She moans still sucking on him then she hears a growl beneath her.

Elena feels her body being clawed away from her source, she hisses and thrashes around. She needs more. Right now. She is still in a blood high daze but she needs more, and quick. Still thrashing around she realizes Stefan has her bound but she can't think of anything else besides draining every inch of blood from his body.

"Elena stop!" Stefan growls in her ear. "Control yourself. You can do it. I know you can"

Damon starts to dazedly sit up and focuses on her. Knowing she is a moment from losing it. He fully stands up even if it is a little wobbly and makes his way towards her.

"Elena-"

Those words brought her back to reality.

His silky, deep voice caressing her name brought her back to the fact that she loves him. So much. Even though the blood lust overpowers the love, she tries and focuses on the small part in her beneath all that, which still loves him with all her being.

The closer he got the more strength she got. The more she starting focusing and fighting the fact that he wasn't a body to drink from. He was someone she loved. She starts to growl, fighting it so hard. She can smell even more blood on him now with the gash she made on his neck.

"Damon you should get back, we don't need both of you losing it" Stefan says uneasily, almost realizing in that moment he was between two homicidal vampires.

Thinking of a plan she lifts her leg up and flips him over.

Run.

She stares down at him for a split second, Time running in slow motion. She knows deep, _deep_ down she needs to run right now and fast if she doesn't want to hurt either of them. But fuck, the smell is so intoxicating and consuming it almost takes her right there.

But she doesn't give in.

She runs.

And runs.

She cries as she tries not to fall or hit anything. God how could Katherine do this?! Isn't it enough waking up from god knows how long. She keeps running until she realizes where she is. Somewhere that calms her as soon as she looks at it.

Her lake house.

A human tie. Something to tell her she wasn't always this monster that she can be better, because she is capable of it.

Because she is still Elena Gilbert.

This monster can't control her. She can't let it. God she wants Damon so much right now. But she can't hurt him. Crying she walks up to the porch and sniffles. It smells like she always remembered it. Dust, Wood, Nature, All rolled into one brings back memories like a freight train. She cries and falls to the ground wondering why can't life be so simple. She misses it when it was easy, like a breath of fresh air.

She roams her hands along the wood she is kneeling on, feeling the different patterns and crying harder. She can't even be around people she loves without wanting to murderously killing them, it wasn't fair. She needs someone right now. She feels so confused and isolated but the ones she loves most she will hurt. It is better she stays here. Maybe in a few days she can learn to calm herself more and her emotions.

But she can't help but feel this is a hopeless situation. That she will never get help. Or better.

She smells him before she hears him.

"I can practically hear the self-pity going on in your head" Damon chuckles.

She stays completely still, scared to move that her hunger will come back.

But it doesn't.

She can smell him, and yeah she kinda wants to eat him but it's not as overpowering. Not wanting to take the risk she stays where she is and doesn't breathe.

"Elena, you had enough blood from me. You are fine" He soothes. "Luckily I drank from Stefan otherwise I would be in a far worse situation right now"

She slowly turns around frowning. "You got injected?" She whispers.

"Yep" He says. "It's a real bitch isn't it?"

She feels a faint smile crossing her lips.

"Come on, we are both good for a few more hours until we want to rip each other's throats out. Let's go in" He gestures to the house.

She nods, standing up. Then realizing she doesn't have the key she breaks the door's side window and unlocks it without a blink and steps inside.

The familiarity hits her. She burned down her house but this is the closest she had to it now. She remembered summer's up here where she would bet Jeremy how far either of them could swim, or the time they would all watch movies and fall asleep in the living room or when they would have a BBQ on the dock and watch the sunset. Small things she craved but would never get back

She lets out a sigh and runs her hands along the sofa before sitting down. Damon sits next to her, a little closer than what she wanted but she was handling it a lot better now she had blood in her and had calmed down.

"How long" She whispers.

He clears his throat before answering. "Awhile"

"How bad?" She asks but when he doesn't answer she looks up and his face has a mixture of sadness and fear. She sighs. "Never mind. I don't want to know…..Not right now"

She needs to takes things slowly, still scared to rock the boat and become the ripper again. He nods, a little bit of relief flowing through his body.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that" Elena mumbles. "I just….Can't believe Katherine did that"

Damon scoffs. "Doesn't surprise me, I hope the bitch rots in hell" But he pauses before saying. "And Elena….If you remembered the past couple weeks you wouldn't say that" He coughs. "I haven't been on the sane side either" He flashes a crooked smile.

"...It's so hard….Like it is all you think about….You don't care what happens or who you hurt just as long as you get the blood….It's horrible" She chokes out.

He lets out a sigh before gathering her up in his arms and clutching her closely. She tenses up, scared to hurt him or for the murderous hunger to make an appearance but it doesn't, so she takes advantage and leans into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"We will find an antidote Elena. I will make sure of it and make sure we eat regularly, Trust me" He says with conviction.

"I trust you Damon. With everything I got left" And it's not much.

He kisses her head. "I will get us out of this"

"I know you will" Elena smiles.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, voice laced with insecurity.

"Of course" She answers but she is still terrified it will return. On the other hand she doesn't care. She just wants him, to be with him. If she gets hurt or killed so be it. That is a lot less painful than being away from him.

He turns her around so she is facing him and kisses her hard. She moans at the contact. It is like her body knows she has been awhile without him even if she doesn't remember. Quickly getting consumed by his kisses she straddles and devours him.

She remembers him leaving her and breaking things off but she doesn't have the heart to stop him. Or ask what happened to change his mind. She is and will always be consumed by Damon. She feels his hands going up her abdomen to her breasts before squeezing them, eliciting a moan from her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands fell to her waist. The worry of turning back into a ripper was gone for the time being. He made her forget her problems, made her feel safe, touched her in all the right ways. She was happy for the first time after coming back.

Damon pulled away from the kiss and turned Elena around, her back facing him and making their way into the bedroom. She giggled as she walked through the door and removed her jacket, or rather, Katherine's jacket, and tossing it anywhere. She spun back around, meeting Damon's eyes seductively as she took off the rest of her clothes, leaving herself in only her black lace panties and matching bra. Damon smirked and grabbed her by her bare waist, causing Elena to let out a small gasp. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it as well. She didn't care about anything except them. She dragged her hand over and down his bare chest and sighed. "I missed this. I missed you" she exclaimed, meeting his gaze once more.

He smiled at her words. "I missed you more. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you forever" he went on.

Elena frowned, "Don't talk like that. I'm here now, with you. That's all that matters."

Damon leaned into her again and met her with another soft kiss. Their lips refused to part again as Elena backed up onto the bed and Damon followed, getting on top of her.

Elena looked worried. "Are you sure about this?" she asked him. Damon nodded. Was he ever.

"Don't worry". They both wanted this, needed this. Damon leaned down and kissed her once more. Only this time it wasn't a soft kiss, this was a kiss that left you gasping for air, much so like it did to Elena. He moved away and continued to kiss down her neck as Elena regained the air in her lungs. He nibbled on her sweet spot, teasing her. Elena let out a small moan which followed a soft whisper of his name. He smiled against her skin as he planted open mouth kisses down to her breasts, unclasping her bra and letting it fall wherever it did. Her reactions were his favorite part, especially when she would shake at his touch. He traced his finger around her nipple, watching as it got hard right there and then before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it, all while caressing the other breast with his other hand.

"Nothing is being neglected tonight." he reassured her, moving back down and swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. A louder, lingering moan escaped Elena as he hummed against her breast, sending vibrations all throughout her body.

He moved away again, pressing small kisses down her stomach until he reached the top of her underwear, stopping to look up at her for a moment.

He got up and lifted her underwear off of her, Elena lifted her legs up to assist. Leaning back down, he kissed up and down her thighs, leaving the best kiss for last. Elena arched up a little bit, telling him what she wanted without actually saying anything. His hands reached around and gripped onto her hips as he gently flicked her clit with his tongue. "Mmm" Elena moaned.

Her small quiet moans turned into louder lingering ones as he sucked on her clit harder and harder, and then slowed down, teasing her, "Da-mon.." she groaned out. This is just where he wanted her.

He slid his tongue back inside of her, massaging her inner walls, soaking up her juices. He knew how to set her off and he enjoyed it. This time he nibbled on her clit, causing her to jerk herself a bit before soothing it with his tongue again. She was more sensitive now.

He pushed back and took off his pants, kissing his way back up her stomach and meeting her lips again. "Hi there" she said. "Hey" he replied back with a smile as he slid inside of her.

It was in this moment when Elena realized she had gotten stronger since she ingested all of that blood. With one swift move, she was now on top of Damon. On his back now, he looked more surprised than she did, but he didn't complain. He liked it when she took control. "My turn" she cocked a sly smirk as she slid onto his cock and began pushing herself forward and backward, riding him. Her hands on his chest to give herself leverage. She wanted this to last. Elena threw her head back, trying to keep herself intact, but instead letting out a series of moans. As Damon felt her tighten up around him, felt the vibrations of the oncoming orgasm about to spill out of her, he bucked his hips and start thrusting as hard as he could up into her. "OH FUCK, DAMON!" Elena screamed out, letting it all go.

But she wasn't done; she wanted to ride him out of his. As she pushed herself onto him once again, she leaned down and sucked on his neck, sucked on it with everything she had. That's when her worries turned to reality; the smell of him, her eyes turned red as she slowly scraped his skin with her teeth, then continued to lick up the blood as his wound healed. The veins quickly disappeared as she moved over to his lips and had him taste his own blood that she had drawn. It was that moment when she realized she could control the bloodlust. Control herself.

Damon let out a lingering moan once more as he threw his head back and spilled inside of her.

She pulled herself off and fell down beside him. "I love you" she whispered to him between heavy breaths. Damon turned to her and smiled, "I love you too". He brushed the hair that had fallen into her face away and kissed her once more

They lay there for a while, limbs intertwined and breathing still erratic. All Elena knew was that she was 'gone' for a couple weeks but her body is telling her longer. She internally feels like she has missed him far more than she remembers.

"…Did something happen….between us while I was….Gone?" Elena asks curiously. "If it was something bad, don't answer" She says firmly.

Silence.

She bites her lip. "That bad?"

He scoffs. "That is an understatement. I would compare it to hell"

She frowns and scoots up to him, kissing him softy on the lips. "I'm here Damon" She says sincerely. "And I am not going anywhere. Yeah we will want to….Kill each other but we will survive…._We always survive_"

* * *

**Review? :)**

**Thanks to emily who helped out with the smut ;D (find her and her smut on tumblr at 'ridingdamon'**


End file.
